<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prisoner by ShiroTofu94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896844">Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94'>ShiroTofu94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nơi tù ngục ấy, cậu gặp ánh sáng cuộc đời mình.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bị cáo Sawada Tsunayoshi lãnh án tù 3 năm. Hình phạt được thi hành ngay lập tức." Thẩm phán gõ búa kết thúc phiên tòa.</p><p>Cậu đứng đó, mắt trống rỗng chẳng chút cảm xúc, bước những bước chân vô hồn theo hai người cai ngục. Trên đường đến phòng giam lạnh lẽo, những tội phạm bên trong song sắt đầy tò mò nhìn theo cậu, họ xì xầm bàn tán, thậm chí có cả những tiếng huýt sáo phấn khích khó hiểu.</p><p>"Trông còn trẻ thế không biết phạm phải tội gì mà bị bắt thế kia." Một gã tù nhân tò mò.</p><p>"Nghe bảo là giết người."</p><p>"Ái chà! Trông thế kia mà có gan giết người! Chậc chậc..."</p><p>"Đến phòng giam của cậu rồi, vào đi." Một tay cai ngục mở cửa căn phòng giam mà bên trong đã có ba tù nhân. Ba kẻ kia trông thấy bạn tù mới của mình là một thiếu niên nhỏ nhắn thì có chút ngạc nhiên thích ý, một tay trong số đó tò mò dò hỏi cai ngục.</p><p>"Cậu ta phạm phải tội gì vậy?" Gã mắt láo liên hỏi.</p><p>Tay cai ngục liếc mắt nhìn gã rồi trả lời "Giết người! Giết cha dượng của mình."</p><p>"Ồ! Lại giết chính cha dượng của mình!" Một gã ngạc nhiên thốt lên.</p><p>Tay cai ngục còn lại nở nụ cười đểu. "Cha dượng của cậu ta cũng chẳng phải tốt lành gì, lại có ý định ra tay với thằng con trai của vợ mình."</p><p>"Chà chà..." Một gã tù nở nụ cười đê tiện "Nhưng cậu ta thế kia thì chẳng trách được... Ực..." Gã vừa nói vừa liếc mắt nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên vừa tới kia.</p><p>"Lũ mọi!" Tay cai ngục vừa nói vừa nhổ nước bọt. "Giờ thì tránh ra để cậu ta vào, bọn tao không rảnh đứng đây nói chuyện với bọn mày đâu." Gã đẩy mấy tên tù nhân kia ra rồi thô lỗ quăng cậu vào trong phòng.</p><p>"Từ bây giờ đây sẽ là chỗ ở của cậu." Gã nói rồi khóa cạch cửa lại, bước đi.</p><p>Tsuna đờ đẫn bước vào trong một góc của căn phòng rồi ngồi gục xuống co ro úp mặt vào đầu gối.</p><p>Cậu là một kẻ bất hạnh. Trước năm 6 tuổi, cậu có một gia đình hạnh phúc, cha của cậu là giám đốc công ty nhỏ, mặc dù ông luôn bận rộn công việc nhưng vẫn luôn quan tâm đến cậu. Mẹ cậu là một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp, là một người vợ hiền và là người mẹ tốt. Gia đình cậu luôn đầy ắp tiếng cười và ngập tràn hạnh phúc. Cho đến năm cậu 5 tuổi, biến cố bất ngờ ập đến, cha cậu bất ngờ gặp tai nạn giao thông, bỏ lại cậu cùng mẹ. Cậu cùng mẹ đều vô cùng đau khổ nhưng họ vẫn tiếp tục phải sống. Rồi sau đó 1 năm, mẹ cậu tái hôn. Người đàn ông tái hôn cùng mẹ cậu là một người đàn ông có vẻ hiền lành và rất giàu có. Ban đầu, ông ta đã thể hiện là một người chồng, người cha tốt. Ông ta dịu dàng với mẹ cậu và tỏ ra khá chiều chuộng cậu. Cậu lúc đầu không thích ông ta nhưng rồi cậu cũng dần chấp nhận vì cậu thấy mẹ mình cười nhiều hơn và dần vượt qua nỗi đau khi cha cậu mất. Khi cậu ngỡ cuộc sống của mình lại một lần nữa hạnh phúc trở lại, thì gã cha dượng đó bắt đầu biến chất. Trước mắt mẹ cậu, ông ta vẫn tỏ ra hòa nhã với cậu, nhưng sau lưng, ông ta bắt đầu đánh đập cậu. Khi gặp chuyện bực mình, ông ta sẽ tìm cậu để trút giận.</p><p>Cậu sợ hãi và căm ghét ông ta. Cậu muốn nói cho mẹ mình biết nhưng khi nhìn gương mặt hạnh phúc của mẹ cậu, cậu lại phải nhịn lại và cố chịu đựng. Cứ thế từ năm 6 tuổi đến 15 tuổi, cậu luôn phải chịu những trận đánh từ tay gã cha dượng đó. Cậu luôn phải mặc áo dài tay cùng quần dài để che đi những vết thương do gã mang lại, đến độ khi đến trường cậu trở thành kẻ lập dị trong mắt bạn bè, và chẳng ai muốn chơi với một kẻ lập dị như cậu cả. Trong 9 năm trời, cậu hoàn toàn cô độc.</p><p>Gã cha dượng đó là một kẻ bệnh hoạn. Khi cậu bước vào tuổi dậy thì, ông ta bớt đánh đập cậu hơn, nhưng ánh mắt khi nhìn cậu luôn có gì đó khiến cậu sởn gai ốc. Thậm chí có lần cậu còn bắt gặp ông ta nhìn trộm cậu tắm. Sau những trận đánh tra tấn thể xác, và giờ thì là tra tấn tinh thần sao. Cậu mỉa mai nghĩ.</p><p>Cậu vốn nghĩ đó là trò tra tấn mới của gã cha dượng. Nhưng rồi mấy lần sau đó, cậu tiếp tục bắt quả tang ông ta nhìn trộm cậu thay đồ hay rình mò trước cửa phòng cậu. Cậu bắt đầu sợ hãi và đề phòng gã. Cậu luôn khóa cửa mỗi khi ở trong phòng mình và tránh tiếp xúc với ông ta hết mức có thể. Sau đó một thời gian, ông ta có vẻ không rình mò cậu nữa và cậu có chút cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn. Nhưng có vẻ như cậu đã quá ngây thơ...</p><p>Tối đó khi cậu chập chờn ngủ, cậu nghe thấy tiếng lạch cạch mở cửa ở phòng cậu. Khi cậu từ trong cơn mơ tỉnh lại thì thấy một bóng đen tiến vào phòng mình rồi bước về phía giường của cậu. Cậu sợ hãi choàng bật dậy và với tay bật đèn bàn lên, thấy rõ kẻ bước vào phòng cậu chính là gã cha dượng kia.</p><p>"Ta tưởng con đã ngủ rồi." Gã cha dượng cười khó hiểu.</p><p>"Ông vào đây làm gì. Đã muộn thế này rồi." Cậu đề phòng nhìn ông ta.</p><p>"Sao chứ? Ta muốn quan tâm con một chút không được sao?"</p><p>"Quan tâm? Ha... Cám ơn tôi đã nhận được rất nhiều sự 'quan tâm' của ông rồi. Giờ thì làm ơn ra ngoài giùm, tôi muốn ngủ." Cậu mỉa mai nói.</p><p>"Hôm nay mẹ con về nhà bà ngoại con và sẽ ngủ lại đó không về. Ta sợ con sẽ buồn nên qua đây ngủ cùng con." Ông ta nói rồi từ từ bước về phía cậu.</p><p>"Tôi không cần. Cám ơn. Làm ơn ra ngoài đi." Cậu lạnh lùng nói nhưng đáy mắt lại phát ra chút sợ hãi.</p><p>Gã cha dượng nhận ra điều đó trong mắt cậu "Nào nào, đừng như thế chứ, ta chỉ muốn bồi dưỡng tình cảm với con thôi." Ông ta ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu rồi đưa tay vuốt má cậu.</p><p>"Tôi không cần cái tình cảm của ông." Cậu gạt tay gã ra rồi định bước xuống giường.</p><p>"Thôi nào con trai." Gã vừa nói vừa kéo tay cậu, đẩy cậu xuống giường và nhanh chóng đè cậu lại. "Con nhìn gần thế này trông thật xinh đẹp làm sao, thật giống mẹ của con, nhưng trẻ hơn." Ông ta một tay giữ lấy hai tay cậu còn một tay kia bắt đầu mơn trớn má cậu.</p><p>"Tên khốn! Buông tôi ra!" Cậu giãy giụa mong thoát ra khỏi người đàn ông kinh tởm đó.</p><p>BỐP!</p><p>Mặt cậu bị tát lệch sang một bên, môi bị rách rướm máu.</p><p>"Cẩn thận lời nói chứ con trai." Ông ta cười nhưng đáy mắt lạnh băng. "Nếu con ngoan ngoãn thì sẽ không phải chịu đau đớn đâu."</p><p>Bàn tay ông ta bắt đầu lần mò trên cơ thể cậu.</p><p>Chưa bao giờ cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi như lúc này. Kể cả là khi bị đánh.</p><p>"Đừng lo con trai, sẽ ổn thôi, ta sẽ dịu dàng với con." Ông ta bắt đầu cởi từng chiếc cúc áo của cậu ra.</p><p>Cậu muốn chết! Sự tuyệt vọng bao trùm lấy cậu. Cậu sợ hãi đến quên cả phản kháng cho đến khi bàn tay kinh tởm chạm vào da thịt của cậu. Khốn kiếp! Cậu muốn giết ông ta! Cậu điên cuồng giãy giụa cắn mạnh vào cánh tay gã rồi chạy vụt ra ngoài.</p><p>"Chết tiệt!" Ông ta gào ầm lên rồi ngay sau đó đuổi theo cậu. Gã tóm được cậu rồi ném cậu lên chiếc bàn ngoài phòng khách.</p><p>"Thằng nhóc hỗn xược!" Gã vừa nói vừa túm lấy tóc cậu rồi nện đầu cậu xuống mặt bàn khiến cậu váng vất.</p><p>'Tại sao mình luôn phải chịu những chuyện này, tại sao luôn là mình!' Cậu bi phẫn nghĩ.</p><p>Khi gã cha dượng sục sạo trên người cậu, ánh mắt cậu chợt lóe lên khi nhìn thấy con dao gọt hoa quả gần đó và cố với lấy nó. Gã cha dượng đã quá điên cuồng nên không nhận ra điều đó. Ngay khi gã chuẩn bị ra tay thì... PHẬP! Mắt gã trợn tròn không thể tin nhìn xuống và thấy con dao hoa quả găm ngay tim mình. Gã thậm chí chẳng kịp thốt lên câu gì và điều cuối cùng mà hắn nhìn thấy là gương mặt đầy máu của cậu cùng nụ cười xinh đẹp như thế...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngay khi cậu vừa kết liễu gã cha dượng đó, bỗng có tiếng mở cửa cùng một tiếng nói vọng vào.</p><p>"Tôi đã về nhà rồi đâ..."</p><p>Mẹ của cậu nghẹn họng trân trối nhìn cảnh trước mắt mình. "Có chuyện gì vậy Tsuna? Dượng của con..."</p><p>Cậu mắt trống rỗng quay sang nhìn mẹ mình mà không đáp lời. Khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt lo lắng của mẹ, cậu đột nhiên chảy nước mắt khóc nức nở. "Con sợ lắm mẹ ơi... Con sợ..." Tsuna co rúm người gục mặt xuống gối tự ôm lấy mình.</p><p>Nana vội vàng tiến đến ôm lấy cậu "Không có việc gì. Không có việc gì" Cô vỗ về cậu.</p><p>"Ông ta... Ông ta định... Con chỉ tự vệ thôi..." Tsuna nghẹn ngào.</p><p>"Sao..."</p><p>"Là con... con đã giết ông ta... Con xin lỗi mẹ... Nhưng con thật sự rất sợ..." Cậu thì thầm rồi bắt đầu kể về những chuyện đã xảy ra như thể giải phóng những u uất bao năm vậy.</p><p>Nana hoảng hốt khi nghe con trai mình nói những lời đó. Gia đình cô đã từng là một gia đình hạnh phúc. Cô cứ ngỡ cô là người phụ nữ hạnh phúc nhất khi có một người chồng hết mực yêu thương mình cùng cậu con trai ngoan ngoãn luôn nghe lời cho đến khi tai nạn ập đến. Khi đó cô tưởng chừng như muốn gục ngã, nếu như không phải luôn có Tsuna, con trai bảo bối của cô luôn ở bên thì cô nghĩ mình sẽ không gượng dậy nổi mất. Tsuna là tất cả những gì quý giá nhất của cô. Vốn cô không định đi thêm bước nữa nhưng có lần cô thấy cậu bị những đứa trẻ khác chế nhạo là đứa trẻ không có cha, nên vì muốn cậu có được một chỗ dựa vững chắc cùng một gia đình đầy đủ, cô đã quyết định tục huyền cùng một người đàn ông mà cô nghĩ là người tốt. Đó là một người đàn ông giàu có cùng vẻ ngoài tử tế. Lúc đầu cô cũng hơi lo sợ nhưng sau đó thấy gã đối xử tốt với con trai của cô và Tsuna của cô cũng có vẻ không bài xích gã. Cô thấy vui khi con trai cô dần tự tin hơn và cô nghĩ cô đã chọn đúng người. Rồi sau đó chừng một thời gian, con trai cô bỗng trở nên trầm tính hơn và cũng ít tâm sự với cô hơn trước, cô đã quá vô tâm vì nghĩ rằng đó là vì cậu đã bắt đầu trưởng thành và sắp đến tuổi dậy thì nên có những cảm xúc cực đoan. Hơn nữa vì Tsuna luôn là đứa trẻ ngoan chưa từng khiến cô lo lắng nên cô đã vô tình để cậu phải chịu đựng ngần ấy chuyện sau từng đó năm. Cô đã làm gì thế này, muốn cậu có một cuộc sống hơn nhưng lại cũng chính cô đẩy con trai mình vào cuộc sống như địa ngục. Cô quá hối hận. Tại sao cô lại vô tâm như thế. Tại sao cô không chịu để tâm đến Tsuna. Cô là người mẹ kiểu gì thế này. Cô không dám nghĩ nếu hôm nay gã đàn ông kia không chết, thì con trai cô sẽ phải chịu dày vò như thế nào.</p><p>Một cơn ớn lạnh vọt thẳng lên óc của Nana. Cô chỉ biết ôm siết lấy Tsuna của cô thật chặt. "Tsuna... Mẹ xin lỗi con... Là lỗi của mẹ" Rồi như đưa ra quyết định gì, cô liếc về phía xác gã cha dượng rồi hít sâu một hơi nhìn cậu.</p><p>"Nghe kỹ đây Tsuna, người đàn ông này là do mẹ giết."</p><p>"Mẹ..." Tsuna trợn tròn mắt nhìn Nana.</p><p>"Suỵt" Cô lấy một ngón tay che miệng cậu lại "Ông ta là do mẹ giết. Và ngay bây giờ con đi thu dọn đồ đạc ngay. Đây là số tiền mẹ dành dụm trong suốt thời gian qua, mã thẻ là sinh nhật con." Cô đưa cho Tsuna một tấm thẻ.</p><p>"Mẹ làm gì vậy?" Tsuna vẫn sững sờ trước những gì cô nói. "Là con đã giết ông ta! Mẹ như vậy là sao chứ!"</p><p>"Tất cả những gì mẹ làm là vì con. Mẹ kết hôn với ông ta là vì muốn con được hạnh phúc, nếu con đã không thể hạnh phúc về điều đó thì mẹ sẽ kết thúc nó. Giờ thì con nghe lời mẹ đi." Cô vuốt mặt Tsuna "Con là tất cả những gì quý giá của mẹ. Sau khi bố con mất, một nửa linh hồn của mẹ đã theo ông ấy rồi, giờ mẹ sẽ không thể mất con nữa. Nghe lời mẹ mau chuẩn bị đi đi con."</p><p>"Mẹ..." Tsuna lại tiếp tục nức nở. Rồi sau đó cậu vẫn quyết định sẽ nghe lời mẹ, đi thu xếp đồ đạc. Khi cậu kéo vali bước ra khỏi phòng của mình, cậu thấy mẹ cậu đang đứng đó. Cậu tiến đến trước mặt mẹ mình, dù trong lòng có hàng vạn điều muốn nói nhưng cuối cùng lại chỉ thốt lên được chữ "Mẹ..."</p><p>Nana tiến đến ôm con trai mình vào lòng, nhẹ lau đi nước mắt của cậu rồi khẽ mỉm cười "Con phải sống thật tốt nhé Tsuna, từ nay trên hành trình của cuộc đời con sẽ không có mẹ đồng hành nữa rồi. Con phải thật mạnh mẽ và biết tự bảo vệ mình. Dù không thể bước đi cùng con nhưng mẹ sẽ luôn dõi theo con trai của mẹ." Cô cúi xuống nhẹ hôn lên trán Tsuna "Mẹ yêu con."</p><p>"Con cũng yêu mẹ" Tsuna nghẹn ngào.</p><p>Nana mỉm cười hạnh phúc với Tsuna rồi đưa cậu ra ngoài cửa "Đi thôi con. Và nhớ hãy đi thật xa nhé. Tuyệt đối không được trở về."</p><p>Tsuna bịn rịn lưu luyến bước đi. Nhưng ngay khi bước đi được một đoạn đường, cậu chợt nhớ lại câu nói của mẹ mình cùng biểu cảm của cô khi tạm biệt cậu. Tsuna chợt thấy lo lắng sợ hãi. Cậu vội chạy lại về nhà của mình. "Mẹ ơi!" Tsuna thốt lên khi mở cửa, và cậu không thấy mẹ mình đâu. Sự sợ hãi lên cao rồi cậu chạy đi các phòng để tìm Nana. Cuối cùng cậu tìm thấy mẹ mình tại chính phòng của cậu. Mẹ cậu nằm đó, dao găm trên ngực, trong tay ôm ảnh của gia đình cậu lúc trước, mặt mỉm cười mãn nguyện.</p><p>"Mẹ..." Tsuna sững sờ nhìn mẹ mình. Ngay khi cậu chưa kịp hoảng hồn thì bỗng một nhóm cảnh sát xông vào.</p><p>"Xin chào chúng tôi nghe hàng xóm thông báo rằng ở đây có một vụ ẩu đả..." Tay cảnh sát đang nói thì dừng lại khi trông thấy xác chết của gã cha dượng ngoài phòng khách rồi gã từ từ tiến vào phòng Tsuna và thấy cậu đang đứng sững sờ ở đó nhìn đăm đăm mẹ cậu nằm trên giường.</p><p>Gã nhíu chặt mày rồi tiến đến gần Tsuna và ra hiệu cho hai tay cảnh sát cấp dưới đến bắt lấy cậu "Mời cậu theo chúng tôi về điều tra. Mong cậu hãy hợp tác."</p><p>Ngay khi hai tay cảnh sát kia tiến đến giữ chặt tay cậu, Tsuna mới tỉnh lại từ cơn hoảng hốt "Các người là ai! Buông tôi ra!" Cậu giãy giụa "Mẹ ơi! Mẹ của tôi!"</p><p>"Cậu là người duy nhất có mặt tại hiện trường hai vụ án mạng, mời cậu theo chúng tôi về để điều tra."</p><p>"Không! Mẹ! Mẹ ơi! Mẹ tỉnh lại đi! Là con đây!" Tsuna gào khóc.</p><p>"Dẫn cậu ta đi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vốn dĩ với tuổi của Tsuna là trẻ dưới mười sáu tuổi- tức trẻ vị thành niên cùng với hành động của cậu là thuộc về tự vệ chính đáng, cậu sẽ là vô tội; kể cả khi xử nặng thì cậu cùng lắm sẽ chịu án treo hoặc vào trại cải tạo từ hai đến ba tháng. Nhưng nhà của gã cha dượng kia lại là gia đình có quyền có thế, họ tạo sức ép để khiến cậu phải đi tù, thậm chí họ còn muốn giết chết cậu.</p><p>Đứng trước sức ép của gia đình của gã cha dượng đó, nhưng đồng thời cũng không muốn dư luận phẫn nộ, thẩm phán đã xử cậu ba năm tù vì tội tự vệ vượt quá giới hạn phòng vệ cùng với tội sát hại người nuôi dưỡng.</p><p>Đối với Tsuna mà nói, xử cậu bao nhiêu năm cũng chẳng là vấn đề, thậm chí kể cả xử cậu tử hình cũng được vì cậu đã là người không còn gì. Khi trông thấy xác của mẹ, cậu đã chẳng còn muốn sống nữa rồi.</p><p>Thông thường, ở mọi nhà tù, khi có một tù nhân mới vào, người đó sẽ bị đánh một trận, và nếu người đó là người yếu thì đó sẽ là kẻ bị bắt nạt, trở thành thú vui tiêu khiển của các tù nhân khác và tệ hơn là bị hành hạ tra tấn như địa ngục. Nhưng ở nhà tù này lại không có chuyện đó, vì người đứng đầu ở đây không cho phép điều đó xảy ra.</p><p>Giám thị trưởng ở đây là Hibari Kyoya, người nắm quyền trực tiếp và hoàn toàn không bị phụ thuộc hay thậm chí nghe lệnh của ai.</p><p>Có thể nói, tại nhà tù này, hắn là vua.</p><p>Hibari Kyoya mới đến đây được hai năm, nhưng trong hai năm này hắn đã khiến toàn bộ mọi người ở đây hoàn toàn phải nghe lời hắn, sợ hãi hắn.</p><p>Ngay khi mới đến nhà tù này, hắn đã thi hành luật lệ của chính hắn và đặc biệt là không cho phép gây gổ đánh nhau hay làm bất cứ chuyện bẩn thỉu nào, đơn giản vì hắn không thích địa bàn của mình ồn ào và không sạch sẽ.</p><p>Có nhiều kẻ tù nhân vốn là đại ca ở đây, nay tự dưng có một kẻ đến muốn tước đoạt đi quyền lực của mình, làm sao mà nuốt trôi? Tất nhiên bọn chúng sẽ phản kháng, khiêu khích và không tuân theo. Nhưng bọn chúng không hề nghĩ tới cái giá bọn chúng phải trả khi dám chống đối Hibari Kyoya là lớn như thế nào.</p><p>Những kẻ đó dù có bối cảnh, thế lực lớn thì khi đứng trước Hibari Kyoya, cũng chỉ chẳng khác nào một con gián. Và cuối cùng đều phải cúi đầu trước hắn.</p><p>Chẳng ai biết rốt cục Hibari Kyoya là ai và lý do hắn đến nhà tù này làm Giám thị trưởng cũng là một ẩn số.</p><p>Nhưng dù là lý do gì đi chăng nữa thì những kẻ tù nhân yếu đuối từng bị bắt nạt hay kể cả chưa bị bắt nạt thì cũng đều biết ơn hắn. Nhờ có hắn mà bọn họ không còn luôn phải nơm nớp lo sợ bị bắt nạt nữa.</p><p>Mặc dù tên của Hibari Kyoya nổi như sấm nhưng chưa ai thật sự được gặp mặt hắn. Toàn bộ những luật lệ, quy định hay trừng phạt đều là những Phó giám thị, những kẻ dưới quyền hắn thực hiện.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Đã một tuần kể từ khi Tsuna bị giam tại đây.</p><p>Và đáng mỉa mai thay, một tuần sống trong tù này lại chính là quãng thời gian yên bình nhất trong mười năm qua của cậu.</p><p>Chẳng ai động đến cậu, cậu không bị bắt nạt, cũng chẳng cần luôn phải sống trong sự sợ hãi đề phòng. Tất nhiên cũng có đôi khi có những ánh mắt bẩn thỉu nhìn chòng chọc cậu nhưng cậu biết, họ chẳng dám làm gì, vì đã có người đó ở đây.</p><p>Dù Hibari Kyoya là ai hay đáng sợ thế nào đi chăng nữa, thì Tsuna vẫn thật biết ơn người đó vì nhờ có người đó, cậu mới có thể có sự bình yên này.</p><p>Hôm nay nhà tù lại có thêm một nhóm tù nhân mới, đó là một nhóm tội phạm gồm bốn tên côn đồ. Bọn chúng việc bẩn thỉu nào cũng dám làm, chỉ cần có tiền là được. Và bọn chúng được xếp vào phòng giam đối diện phòng giam của Tsuna.</p><p>Khi bọn chúng đi qua, bỗng một cảm giác ớn lạnh chạy dọc xương sống của Tsuna. Cậu ngẩng đầu lên và trông nhấy những ánh mắt ghê tởm đang nhìn chằm chằm mình. Trông bọn chúng chẳng giống đang đi tù mà như đang đi kiếm mồi vậy, vẫn cứ ngông nghênh, thậm chí có tên còn nhếch miệng cười.</p><p>Tsuna nhanh chóng ngồi lui lại sát về một góc phòng và cúi mặt xuống để tránh đi những cái nhìn đó.</p><p>"Này cậu kia, cậu quen bọn mới vào kia à?" Một tên cùng phòng giam Tsuna hỏi cậu đầy tò mò khi trông thấy mấy kẻ kia cứ nhìn cậu.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Đáp lại tên kia chỉ là một khoảng im lặng.</p><p>"Tch... Thằng này câm hay sao? Chưa thấy nó mở mồm ra nói cái gì từ lúc vào đến giờ." Tên kia tức giận lầm bầm.</p><p>"Kệ nó đi, mày biết nó cứ im im như thế từ lúc vào đến giờ mà."</p><p>"Này nhưng mà bọn kia trông đáng sợ phết, đến tao cũng còn ghê. Chả biết có quen biết gì nhau không..." Một tên trong số đó lẩm bẩm.</p><p>Mấy kẻ vừa mới đến kia sau khi bước vào phòng giam vẫn cứ luôn nhìn về phía phòng giam của Tsuna.</p><p>"Đại ca, thằng kia đúng thằng Tsunayoshi nhỉ?"</p><p>"Đúng nó rồi, tao được nhìn ảnh rồi, chắc chắn không sai đi đâu được."</p><p>"Nhưng sao bên kia không mua chuộc mấy tên quản giáo nhỉ, có tiền có quyền vậy vung tay một cái thì thằng kia chết dí."</p><p>"Tao nghe nói là không mua chuộc được kẻ nào ở đây, nên mới đến lượt chúng ta vào đây xử lý. Mà để ý nhiều thế làm gì, có tiền là được rồi, đằng nào việc này cũng đơn giản."</p><p>"Vậy là giết nó luôn hay là hành hạ từ từ vậy đại ca. Hi vọng không phải giết luôn." Tên đàn em ánh mắt lóe lên sự đê tiện.</p><p>"Cứ từ từ chơi đi, giết nó luôn tao cũng thấy tiếc... Trưa nay kéo nó lên sân thượng phía Bắc, theo như tao biết đó là chỗ khuất. Chúng ta sẽ có bữa tiệc chào hỏi đặc biệt thằng Tsunayoshi đó."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Theo thông lệ, cứ mười một giờ trưa là giờ ăn trưa của các tù nhân. Các tù nhân sẽ có thời gian một tiếng để ăn trưa cùng với hai tiếng sau đó là để hoạt động tự do.</p><p>Tsuna hôm nay sau khi ăn xong bữa trưa của mình thì cậu theo thói quen trở về phòng giam của mình. Ngay khi vừa bước qua cửa phòng ăn, tại nơi quản giáo không nhìn thấy, cậu bị một cánh tay bịt lấy miệng và kéo đi.</p><p>Tsuna thậm chí còn không kịp phản kháng, mọi thứ đến quá bất ngờ.</p><p>Cậu bị nhét giẻ vào miệng và hai cánh tay thì bị tóm chặt, mọi sự giãy giụa của cậu đều là vô ích.</p><p>Cứ thế Tsuna bị lôi xềnh xệch lên sân thượng và cậu bị quăng thô lỗ xuống đất.</p><p>"Xin chào Tsunayoshi." Tên đại ca ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu, gã dùng bàn tay bẩn thỉu nắm lấy cằm Tsuna để khiến cậu đối mặt với gã, tay còn lại thì tháo giẻ ở miệng của cậu ra.</p><p>Tsuna sợ hãi đẩy tay gã ra rồi vùng lên toan chạy đi. Nhưng cậu thậm chí còn chưa kịp đứng dậy đã bị đạp mạnh khiến cậu ngã trở về mặt đất.</p><p>"Mày nghĩ mày chạy được chắc? Con mồi đã rơi vào tay bọn tao thì nào có dễ thoát."</p><p>Gã nói rồi lại đạp chân lên bụng Tsuna khiến cậu không thể ngồi dậy.</p><p>"Ái chà... Bị như vậy mà cũng không thấy rên lên một tiếng nhỉ." Gã vừa nói vừa tiếp tục đạp liên tục vào người Tsuna, nhưng cậu vẫn không kêu lên một tiếng nào. Điều đó khiến gã càng thêm hưng phấn. Gã là một kẻ biến thái, gã thích nghe tiếng kêu rên rỉ của những kẻ bị hắn hành hạ. Tsuna như vậy lại càng dấy thêm cảm giác muốn chinh phục của hắn.</p><p>"Đại ca, có vẻ đánh nó vậy không ăn thua, nó có lẽ sẽ rên khi làm cái khác..." Tên đàn em hèn mọn lên tiếng.</p><p>"Mày nói đúng, tao sẽ khiến nó phải rên rỉ dưới thân tao."</p><p>Khi nghe đến đó, đồng tử của Tsuna co rụt lại, sự sợ hãi lúc này hiện rõ ràng trên gương mặt cậu và điều đó càng thêm kích thích gã.</p><p>Tsuna sợ lãi lê lết thân mình lùi về phía sau cho đến tận khi lưng cậu chạm vào tường.</p><p>Những kẻ đó đầy khoái trá khi nhìn hành động của cậu, đến khi cậu không thể lùi được nữa, bọn chúng mới từ từ tiến đến.</p><p>"Mày biết không, nhìn mày như vậy lại càng khiến tao thấy thích hơn. Tao rất muốn nhìn thêm nhưng dường như không có nhiều thời gian lắm nên tao sẽ vào việc chính luôn."</p><p>Tsuna hoảng sợ vùng vẫy, cậu đánh đấm loạn xạ vào người gã kia nhưng với sức lực yếu ớt của cậu thì nó chỉ như gãi ngứa.</p><p>Tại sao cậu luôn phải chịu những điều này. Cậu không sợ chết, nhưng cậu sợ điều này. Tự tôn của một người khiến cậu không thể chịu nổi. Cậu không muốn, cậu hoàn toàn không muốn!</p><p>"Cứu..." Tsuna khàn giọng thì thào</p><p>"Chà... Cuối cùng cũng chịu mở miệng. Nhưng vô ích thôi, không ai đến cứu mày đâu, để giành sức cho lúc nữa đi..."</p><p>"Cứu... Ai đó cứu tôi..."</p><p>Giọng Tsuna yếu ớt vang lên trong giọng cười khoái trá của đám người kia.</p><p>"Ồ... Xem chúng ta có gì ở đây nào. Một lũ người thảm hại đang bắt nạt một con chuột nhắt sao."</p><p>Một giọng nói đầy hứng thú bất ngờ vang lên khiến những tên tội phạm như đông cứng lại, đồng thời cũng kịp thời cứu vớt Tsuna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một người đồng thời xuất hiện sau khi câu nói đó vang lên. Đó là một người đàn ông cao lớn mảnh khảnh cùng mái tóc đen ngắn, hắn không mặc cảnh phục hay đồng phục tù nhân mà mặc đơn giản một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần âu màu đen khiến người ta không đoán được hắn là ai. Hắn có gương mặt rất trẻ, kết hợp với bộ quần áo trên người khiến hắn trông như một sinh viên.</p><p>Người đó thong thả tiến đến gần với hai tay đút trong túi quần trông như thể là đang đi dạo vậy.</p><p>Trông thấy có người xuất hiện, Tsuna như thấy được tia hi vọng, cậu nhìn về phía người đó bằng ánh mắt khẩn cầu.</p><p>Nhưng rồi sau đó cậu lại cảm thấy thật tồi tệ nếu kéo theo một người vô tội vào chuyện này.</p><p>"C-chạy đi..." Giọng Tsuna lúc này đã rất yếu nhưng vẫn đủ để khiến cho tất cả mọi người ở đây nghe thấy rõ.</p><p>"Thân mình còn lo chưa xong mà lại còn đi lo cho người khác." Gã đại ca cùng lũ đàn em cười phá lên còn người kia chỉ hơi nhíu mày xen lẫn một chút ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy cậu nói.</p><p>"Mày là thằng nào? Khôn hồn thì cút đi đừng có xen vào việc của người khác! Nếu không thì đừng có trách!" Gã đại ca hăm dọa.</p><p>"Xử nó luôn đi đại ca không có thả nó đi nó lại đi gọi người đến thì cũng phiền." Một tên đàn em xen vào nói.</p><p>"Ồ..." Người kia cười khẽ với câu nói của tên kia như thể hắn đã nghe thấy điều gì đó rất buồn cười.</p><p>Hành động này đã hoàn toàn chọc giận đám người kia. Nhưng gã đại ca biết, gã có phần hơi sợ hãi người này.</p><p>Mặc dù hắn chỉ đứng đó thong dong mà không có bất cứ hành động gì nhưng chính điều đó khiến hắn trở nên khó lường hơn.</p><p>"Bọn mày lên đánh chết thằng khốn đó cho tao!" Gã đại ca nóng nảy ra lệnh. Gã cảm thấy mình cần phải kết thúc người kia càng sớm càng tốt.</p><p>Không biết có phải ảo giác hay không nhưng trông thần sắc người kia có vẻ hứng thú hơn khi nghe gã đại ca ra lệnh tấn công.</p><p>"Thằng khốn! Có trách thì trách mày hôm nay lại gặp phải bọn tao."</p><p>Gã đại ca vừa dứt lời thì gã hất đầu ra hiệu cho tụi đàn em xông lên.</p><p>Người kia vẫn đứng đó nhưng ngay khi những cú đấm loạn xạ của mấy kẻ kia tiến tới thì hắn lại có thể tránh né một cách dễ dàng hoàn toàn không tốn chút sức lực.</p><p>Đánh một hồi đến tận khi những tên đàn em mệt mỏi thở dốc nhưng người kia vẫn chẳng hề hấn gì. Thậm chí hắn còn chẳng đổ một giọt mồ hôi!</p><p>"Lũ vô dụng!" Gã đại ca chửi một tiếng rồi từ từ tiến tới. "Tao sẽ khiến mày phải hối hận, thằng khốn!"</p><p>"Ồ..." Hắn chẳng buồn tiếp lời mà thay vào đó là ngáp dài một tiếng nhàm chán.</p><p>Điều đó đã hoàn toàn chọc giận tên đại ca kia. Gã chưa bao giờ bị khinh thường như vậy.</p><p>Không có bất cứ lời nói hay hành động báo trước nào, gã bất ngờ lao đến phía người kia và tấn công bằng một đòn mạnh mẽ nhằm dồn người kia vào chỗ chết.</p><p>Nhưng vô ích. Hắn hoàn toàn tránh được.</p><p>"Quả là tên cầm đầu nhỉ, hơn hẳn những tên kia." Người kia hơi hứng thú nói nhưng ngay sau đó hắn tung người lên và đạp thẳng vào mặt tên đại ca khiến gã ngã sõng soài ra đất không kịp rên lên một tiếng. "Nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là một kẻ yếu đuối thảm hại."</p><p>Những tên đàn em ở một bên sau khi trông thấy một màn này không dám hó hé gì thêm. Bọn chúng vội vã bò về phía đại ca của mình và tránh người kia càng xa càng tốt.</p><p>"Các ngươi sẽ được 'chăm sóc đặc biệt' vì đã dám làm loạn ở đây."</p><p>Người kia sau đó tiến về phía Tsuna đang nằm trên đất với quần áo rách tả tơi cùng những vết bầm tìm rải rác khắp trên mặt và cơ thể.</p><p>Tsuna mặc dù biết hắn sẽ không hại mình nhưng bản năng vẫn khiến cơ thể cậu co rúm lại. Sự sợ hãi hiện rõ rệt trên gương mặt cậu.</p><p>Trông thấy điều đó, người kia hơi dừng lại nhưng rồi hắn vẫn tiếp tục khom người xuống rồi từ từ bế cậu lên.</p><p>Người Tsuna trở nên cứng đờ và cậu hoàn toàn bối rối trước hành động bất ngờ đó. Nhưng ngay sau đó cậu đã thả lỏng cơ thể vì cậu cảm nhận được rằng hắn không có ác ý.</p><p>Trên người hắn có mùi hương bạc hà nhè nhẹ khiến cậu cảm thấy thư thái hơn bao giờ hết.</p><p>Sau những gì đã trải qua hôm nay, nó khiến Tsuna mệt mỏi vô cùng và cậu đã không thể tiếp tục trụ vững nữa, mí mắt cậu trở nên nặng trĩu.</p><p>"Thật phiền phức."</p><p>Đó là câu nói cuối cùng mà Tsuna nghe được trước khi bóng tối hoàn toàn bao trùm lấy cậu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna cảm thấy cả người mình đang trôi nổi trong một không gian lạ lẫm, rồi bỗng trước mắt cậu hiện ra khung cảnh của một công viên giải trí.</p><p>Cậu nhận ra công viên này, đây là công viên mà hồi nhỏ bố mẹ cậu hay đưa cậu đi mỗi khi họ có thời gian rảnh.</p><p>Tsuna không hiểu tại sao cậu lại ở chỗ này, cậu nhớ rõ ràng cậu đang trong nhà giam.</p><p>Bất chợt, Tsuna trông thấy một đôi vợ chồng đang cười đùa vui vẻ với đứa con nhỏ của họ.</p><p>Bố mẹ! Đó là bố mẹ của cậu. Tsuna muốn gọi họ nhưng mặc cho cậu có cố gắng thế nào, cổ họng của cậu cũng không phát ra bất kỳ âm thanh nào. Tsuna chạy lại muốn được chạm vào họ, muốn họ trông thấy cậu nhưng cậu lại cứ thế mà chạy xuyên qua họ! Cậu không thể chạm vào họ!</p><p>Rồi lúc này cậu mới để ý đến đứa bé kia, đó chẳng phải là cậu sao. Đó chính là cậu của hồi năm tuổi!</p><p>Tsuna chợt nhận ra, hoá ra cậu là đang trong mơ.</p><p>Nếu như đây thật sự là trong mơ thì cậu chẳng muốn tỉnh lại. Kể cả khi không thể nói chuyện hay tiếp xúc với bố mẹ mình thì ít ra, cậu vẫn có thể được trông thấy họ, được tồn tại trong quãng thời gian hạnh phúc nhất của cuộc đời mình.</p><p>Tsuna cứ thế cứ thế đi theo gia đình trong mơ của mình, theo họ đi khắp mọi nơi.</p><p>Những tưởng mọi chuyện cứ sẽ mãi như vậy, nhưng không.</p><p>Không gian chợt sụp đổ, hình ảnh gia đình hạnh phúc vỡ nát, thay vào đó là cậu thấy di ảnh của bố mình, thấy mẹ cậu nằm trên một vũng bê bết máu.</p><p>Không! Đây là ác mộng!</p><p>Tsuna sợ hãi trốn chạy.</p><p>Bất chợt, có vô số bàn tay đưa ra hòng tóm lấy cậu, Tsuna nhận ra đó là gã cha dượng đã chết kia cùng với những kẻ bắt nạt cậu. Bọn chúng đuổi theo cậu.</p><p>Tsuna tuyệt vọng. Tại sao? Tại sao những kẻ đó không để cho cậu yên? Cậu đã chẳng còn gì rồi mà tại sao vẫn cứ bám riết lấy cậu.</p><p>Cậu mệt mỏi rồi. Hãy để cho cậu chết đi, có lẽ chỉ có cái chết mới thật sự là yên bình.</p><p>Tsuna cam chịu, để những bàn tay đó túm lấy mình, những bàn tay như muốn nhấn chìm cậu.</p><p>"Tsuna, con phải sống thật tốt nhé."</p><p>Khi cậu đã muốn bỏ mặc, buông xuôi tất cả, giọng nói của mẹ cậu bỗng vang vọng trong tâm trí.</p><p>Mẹ của cậu đã chết chỉ để mong cậu được sống tốt, vậy mà giờ cậu lại muốn buông bỏ sao?</p><p>Tsuna gắng gượng cố thoát khỏi đám người kia, cậu sẽ cố gắng sống thật tốt, cậu sẽ cho mẹ cậu thấy con trai của bà đã sống rất tốt, để mẹ của cậu ở trên thiên đường sẽ luôn yên tâm về cậu.</p><p>Cậu vùng người, chạy thoát ra khỏi đám người đó, Tsuna trông thấy có một vệt sáng xuất hiện, và cậu tiến thẳng vào vệt sáng đó.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tsuna choàng tỉnh, cố sống cố chết hớp từng ngụm không khí.</p><p>Tim cậu đập mạnh như trống dồn và khắp người là mồ hôi lạnh.</p><p>Giấc mơ đó quá thật, nó khiến cậu như bị cuốn vào và ảnh hưởng không nhỏ đến cậu. Nó làm đầu cậu hơi choáng váng và phải mất một lúc, Tsuna mới nhận ra mình đã trở về hiện thực.</p><p>Cậu bắt đầu quan sát căn phòng và nhận ra đây là một nơi vừa lạ mà vừa quen.</p><p>Nói là quen vì đây chính là phòng y tế.</p><p>Mặc dù ở trong tù, nhưng các tù nhân vẫn đều được phân công công việc, công việc của Tsuna là làm tại phòng y tế của nhà giam.</p><p>Nói là lạ, vì phòng y tế này cậu chưa tới bao giờ, nó trông sạch sẽ và tiện nghi hơn nhiều phòng y tế của các tù nhân mà cậu được phân đến kia.</p><p>Tsuna không thấy bất kỳ ai trong phòng này ngoài cậu.</p><p>Cơn đau nhức khắp toàn thân lúc này mới phát tác, Tsuna vội lật chăn ra để kiểm tra bản thân.</p><p>Cậu vẫn là bộ dạng lôi thôi lếch thếch bẩn thỉu và vết thương khắp toàn thân, hoàn toàn không được xử lý một chút nào.</p><p>Những vết thương này khiến cậu nhớ đến những kẻ kia, những kẻ đó hẳn là được gia đình của gã cha dượng kia sai đến để hành hạ cậu. Cậu cũng nghĩ mình xong rồi, vậy mà người đó lại xuất hiện. Anh ta như một vị thần đến giải cứu cậu vậy. Tsuna thật sự muốn được gặp người đàn ông đấy, chẳng vì điều gì, chỉ để cám ơn anh ta, dù anh ta làm vì lý do gì đi chăng nữa thì sự thật rằng anh ta đã cứu cậu trong lúc cậu tuyệt vọng nhất. Như vậy là đã quá đủ rồi.</p><p>Mặc dù đây là phòng y tế, nhưng nó lại quá xa lạ nên cậu không dám xử lý vết thương của mình tại đây.</p><p>Tsuna muốn rời đi, nhưng đồng thời cậu cũng muốn nấn ná tại nơi này, hi vọng sẽ được gặp lại người đàn ông kia.</p><p>Chỉ là cậu không thể chờ được người đó thì đã có vị bác sĩ tiến vào.</p><p>Ông ta không nói không rằng, chỉ đưa cho cậu một bộ quần áo tù nhân khác và để cậu tự về phòng y tế của tù nhân.</p><p>Dù trong đầu đầy thắc mắc nhưng Tsuna cũng chẳng dám hỏi gì, cậu vội vã rời khỏi nơi đó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nhà tù là nơi tập hợp đủ mọi loại tội phạm, cũng đủ mọi loại người làm đủ mọi loại nghề.</p><p>Có kẻ giết người, kẻ lừa đảo, trộm cắp, thậm chí là có cả những người tốt nhưng bị lừa hoặc vì vài lí do trời ơi đất hỡi mà bị tống vào tù; có lẽ những người đó tội của họ là ngu ngốc.</p><p>Trước khi vào tù, họ có thể là trùm xã hội đen, có thể là mấy tên lông bông đầu đường xó chợ; nhưng cũng có thể là luật sư, là bác sĩ...</p><p>Mặc dù trong nhà tù này sẽ không có chuyện ma cũ bắt nạt ma mới, kết bè kết đảng gây gổ đánh nhau, tất nhiên là vì Hibari không cho phép như vậy; nhưng chắc chắn là các tù nhân vẫn sẽ chia ra từng nhóm riêng để kết bạn. Chính vì thế trường hợp lúc nào cũng độc lai độc vãng như Tsuna cũng là điều kỳ lạ.</p><p>Đúng là ở trong này sẽ không bị bắt nạt, nhưng không có nghĩa là các tù nhân sẽ dám đắc tội với vài tay anh chị hay một vài tên nguy hiểm.</p><p>Tại đây, dưới sự kềm kẹp của Hibari thì sẽ an toàn, còn một khi mãn hạn tù ra bên ngoài rồi, ai dám đảm bảo sẽ không bị trả thù. Thậm chí kể cả khi ở trong tù, mấy tên đại ca xã hội đen vẫn sẽ có cách khiến người nhà của họ ở bên ngoài phải ăn quả đắng.</p><p>Cũng đã từng xảy ra các trường hợp bắt nạt ngầm, những kẻ bị bắt nạt tất nhiên cũng chẳng dám tố cáo gì nhưng Hibari không phải là một kẻ có thể dễ dàng qua mặt.</p><p>Hắn ta sẽ có cách khiến bọn họ phải nghe lời.</p><p>Và cách đơn giản nhất chính là dùng vũ lực.</p><p>Bị đánh thôi mà, có tên đại ca xã hội đen nào mà chẳng từng vào sinh ra tử? Điều đó chẳng là gì với bọn chúng.</p><p>Đó là điều mà ai cũng nghĩ.</p><p>Nhưng không, bị đánh không phải là tất cả. Sẽ là tra tấn, tra tấn thể xác, tra tấn tinh thần, bẻ gãy ý chí đến tận khi bọn chúng phải khuất phục, không còn dám có suy nghĩ nổi loạn nào mới thôi.</p><p>Có đôi khi, sống còn đáng sợ hơn cái chết.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Từ ngày đầu tiên vào tù cho đến hôm nay, Tsuna hoàn toàn không mở miệng nói lời nào, cũng như hoàn toàn không có sự giao lưu tương tác với bất kỳ tù nhân nào ở đây. Chính vì thế khi cậu hoàn toàn không quen biết bất kỳ ai tại đây, thậm chí có thể nói cậu không nhớ nổi mặt bạn tù cùng phòng cũng không phải là nói quá.</p><p>Nhưng sau lần được cứu bởi người thanh niên kia, bên trong Tsuna dường như có gì đó thay đổi.</p><p>Cậu vốn đã chẳng còn hy vọng hay niềm tin gì với cuộc sống thối nát này rồi, vậy mà giờ đây, vì điều gì mà cậu lại cứ cố gắng nghe ngóng tin tức về người thanh niên ngày hôm ấy.</p><p>Có lẽ giống như một người ở trong căn phòng tối quá lâu, đến khi trông thấy một ánh sáng, lại khiến bản thân chẳng thể rời mắt khỏi ánh sáng ấy.</p><p>Chỉ có điều, anh ta giống như không tồn tại vậy.</p><p>Từ hôm ấy, Tsuna luôn cố gắng để ý từng tù nhân, từng cai ngục với hy vọng sẽ gặp lại được người kia, chẳng vì điều gì, chỉ là cậu muốn nói một lời cảm ơn người đó.</p><p>Nhưng dù cho cố thế nào, cậu cũng không thể tìm thấy.</p><p>Có đôi khi, Tsuna còn cho rằng tất cả đều do cậu tưởng tượng ra.</p><p>Nếu không phải trông thấy lũ bẩn thỉu định ra tay với cậu hiện tại trông thân tàn ma dại kia, cậu có lẽ vẫn tiếp tục nghĩ như vậy.</p><p>Lại nói, sau mấy ngày không thấy những kẻ kia, thì khi bọn chúng xuất hiện trở lại, trông như thể chúng đã gặp phải điều gì vô cùng đáng sợ, thậm chí khi nhìn thấy Tsuna, bọn chúng lại có vẻ càng thêm hoảng loạn.</p><p>Khi trông thấy bọn chúng tại phòng y tế, khu vực công tác của Tsuna, cậu đã vô cùng sợ hãi, cậu đã có suy nghĩ muốn bỏ chạy, nhưng khi bọn chúng trông thấy cậu, Tsuna có thể thấy rõ, bọn chúng đã sợ hãi đến thế nào và cố gắng tránh né cậu.</p><p>Nếu không phải bọn chúng không thể đi lại, Tsuna nghĩ, bọn chúng sẽ chạy khỏi đây ngay lập tức.</p><p>Dù cho có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với bọn chúng đi chăng nữa thì điều đó là hoàn toàn là những gì chúng xứng đáng phải nhận. Tsuna hoàn toàn không có một chút cảm thông nào với bọn chúng. Cậu thậm chí còn muốn đuổi chúng ra khỏi đây.</p><p>Phòng y tế ở đây khá rộng và có hai dãy giường chia làm hai bên, mỗi bên mười chiếc giường. Có một tù nhân nữa cũng công tác ở đây cùng với cậu.</p><p>Chính vì thế đã có sự phân công, mỗi người sẽ phụ trách một dãy giường. Và may mắn làm sao, những tên kia không thuộc phía cậu phụ trách.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Ở trong tù cũng có cả phòng thể dục, có cả phòng giải trí để xem các chương trình vô tuyến. Nhưng đối với nhiều kẻ mà nói, như vậy đâu đủ để có thể giải toả. Nếu không thể bắt nạt những kẻ yếu hơn, vậy thì đổi sang hình thức khác, đó là tình dục.</p><p>Phải, chẳng gì khiến con người ta thư thái cả thể xác lẫn tâm hồn như làm chuyện đó.</p><p>Đối với nhiều tù nhân mới vào, họ sẽ không quá coi trọng chuyện đó, và nếu có nhu cầu, họ sẽ chọn cách tự xử.</p><p>Còn nhiều kẻ ở lâu năm thì như vậy đâu thể thoả mãn. Và bọn chúng chọn cách bắt cặp với nhau.</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng, có những đêm, Tsuna sẽ nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ vang lên khe khẽ tại các phòng giam.</p><p>Những tiếng rên rỉ ấy cũng sẽ kích thích một số kẻ khác.</p><p>Thậm chí, có lần, khi cậu vô tình tỉnh lại giữa đêm, một tên tù nhân cùng phòng giam với cậu, nằm ở chiếc giường đối diện, cứ thế nhìn cậu chằm chằm và thủ dâm.</p><p>Tsuna cảm thấy thật kinh tởm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dù có suy nghĩ muốn thay đổi bản thân, muốn thích nghi với mọi hoàn cảnh, muốn mạnh mẽ và sống tốt để mẹ cậu trên thiên đàng cũng sẽ tự hào; nhưng đúng là nghĩ thì dễ còn làm thì mới khó biết bao.</p><p>Ngần ấy năm, Tsuna đã tạo thành thói quen sống khép mình, cậu gần như không có chút kỹ năng giao tiếp nào. Tsuna thật sự tự thấy chán nản bản thân mình.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>"Số 7227, sắp xếp giường cho bệnh nhân mới vào."</p><p>"Vâng."</p><p>Dù Tsuna nói khá nhỏ nhưng điều đó cũng đã gây sửng sốt cho những tù nhân ở đây. Từ lúc vào nơi này, cậu đã mở miệng ra nói lần nào đâu? Lúc nào cũng là bộ dáng im ỉm.</p><p>Vốn Tsuna cũng đã thu hút kha khá sự chú ý rồi, nhưng lần này sự chú ý lại càng tăng thêm khiến cậu càng thêm muốn trốn.</p><p>Ngay khi vừa trải xong ga giường, cậu đã thấy vị cai ngục dẫn theo một tù nhân bước vào.</p><p>"Đỡ anh ta nằm xuống. Anh ta bị cảm." Vị cai ngục nói với Tsuna.</p><p>Cậu tiến đến và từ từ đỡ người kia nằm xuống. Thật sự thì hiện tại, Tsuna cực kỳ sợ tiếp xúc với người khác. Những gì mà cậu đã trải qua đã để lại trong lòng cậu sự ám ảnh nặng nề. Và cả những ánh mắt mà những kẻ tù nhìn cậu nữa, cậu vẫn chưa thể nào vượt qua nổi.</p><p>Dù đã cố nhưng cậu vẫn không thể khắc chế cảm xúc kháng cự và cả cơ thể cậu khẽ run. May mắn thay, thời gian tiếp xúc khá ngắn và người kia buông ra khá nhanh khiến Tsuna thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm.</p><p>"Khụ... Cảm ơn cậu nhé... Khụ." Người kia nói với cậu, trong câu nói xen kẽ vài tiếng ho nhẹ. "Tôi tên là Nakamura Masao."</p><p>Người tên Nakamura Masao kia là một người đàn ông trung niên có vẻ trên dưới bốn mươi tuổi. Ông ta có vẻ ngoài điển trai và trông khá dễ mến. Không khí xung quanh ông ta thật sự dễ chịu. Điều đó đã khiến Tsuna thả lỏng bản thân. Hơn nữa cậu cũng đã quyết định sẽ thay đổi bản thân, vậy đây chẳng phải là cơ hội của cậu sao. Tsuna vừa rối rắm, vừa lưỡng lự chậm chạp không trả lời nhưng Nakamura Masao lại không hề tỏ ra khó chịu, vẫn nở nụ cười dễ chịu chờ đợi câu trả lời của cậu.</p><p>"Đừng có cố công vô ích nói chuyện với cậu ta, chúng tôi đều đã từng thử bắt chuyện với cậu ta nhưng chưa lần nào cậu ta trả lời cả. Ông bạn kệ cậu ta đi." Mấy tên tù nhân xung quanh lên tiếng.</p><p>Nhưng điều xảy ra ngay sau đó khiến bọn họ không thể tin được.</p><p>"T-Tôi là Sawada Tsunayoshi, x-xin chào Nakamura-san."</p><p>"Xin chào Sawada-kun." Nakamura cười đáp lại.</p><p>"C-cái quái. Không thể tin được cậu ta lại trả lời. Vậy mà bấy lâu nay cứ luôn tảng lờ chúng ta!"</p><p>"Hay do gã kia đẹp trai? Chẳng lẽ cậu ta chỉ đáp lời người đẹp trai? Ha ha..."</p><p>"Hoá ra là nhìn mặt nói chuyện nhỉ..."</p><p>Những tiếng mỉa mai đầy ác ý cứ vang lên, luẩn quẩn bên tai Tsuna nhưng cậu cũng không muốn phản ứng. Kể cả cậu có muốn thay đổi bản thân thì cậu cũng không muốn qua lại với những kẻ như vậy. Dù cùng là tù nhân nhưng không phải ai cũng như ai và những kẻ đáng ghét như vậy thì Tsuna muốn tránh xa. Chẳng ai muốn qua lại với những kẻ có ánh mắt bẩn thỉu như vậy cả.</p><p>Tsuna là người cực kỳ nhạy cảm với ánh nhìn của người khác, cậu có thể nhận ra những ý đồ trong mắt của người đối diện. Và ánh mắt của Nakamura nhìn cậu hoàn toàn là ánh mắt thiện ý, chính vì vậy cậu mới đáp lại lời của ông ấy.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, cũng không loại trừ khả năng là Nakamura là người có khả năng nguỵ trang cực tốt. Nhưng dù sao thì, Tsuna vẫn muốn thử một lần.</p><p>"Này, sao mày không chịu nói gì hả thằng kia. Mày khinh thường bọn tao đúng không?" Một gã vẫn cứ mỉa mai nãy giờ bất chợt nổi điên. Gã tiến tới hòng chạm vào Tsuna để kéo cậu lại. Khi bàn tay của gã chạm vào vai cậu, cậu đã vô cùng sợ hãi và vội vùng tay của gã ra, cả người của Tsuna rụt lại và bàn tay của cậu không ngừng ma sát chỗ mà cậu bị chạm phải, như thể chỗ đó vô cùng dơ bẩn. Hành động ấy đã khiến gã gây sự kia cảm thấy bị sỉ nhục và tức điên. Gã như mất lý trí và đã hoàn toàn quên cái giá phải trả nếu dám gây náo loạn trong tù.</p><p>"Thằng ranh con chết tiệt." Gã muốn dùng bàn tay của mình chạm toàn bộ cơ thể của cậu. Nếu cậu đã ghét gã chạm vào mình như thế thì gã càng phải làm điều đó.</p><p>Gã vươn bàn tay của mình ra một lần nữa nhưng lần này gã đã không thành công, vì có một bàn tay khác chặn lại gã.</p><p>"Mày làm gì thế thằng khốn? Thả tay tao ra." Gã quay sang và hét vào mặt người đang giữ chặt tay mình, Nakamura.</p><p>"Điều đó thật không tốt đâu nhỉ? Bắt nạt một đứa bé chẳng phải là điều đáng xấu hổ, kể cả khi là tù nhân sao?" Nakamura không những không buông tay mà còn siết mạnh hơn khiến tên kia la oai oái.</p><p>"B-buông tao ra..." Cơn đau buốt khiến gã bắt đầu sợ hãi.</p><p>"Mọi người đang làm gì vậy. Cẩn thận không tôi sẽ báo cáo!" Tù nhân công tác cùng với Tsuna trở về sau khi đi lĩnh suất cơm trưa đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi trông thấy cảnh tượng ở phòng y tế lúc này.</p><p>Lời nói của anh khiến những tên tù nhân đang có ý định gây sự như được dội một gáo nước lạnh. Bọn họ đã định làm gì vậy? Gây rối ở trong nhà tù của Hibari và sau đó là xuống địa ngục ư?</p><p>Nakamura buông tay gã kia ra rồi trở lại ngồi về giường bệnh của mình. Sau đó tất cả lại đâu trở về đó. Mặc dù không cam lòng, nhưng gã kia cũng không thể làm gì được thêm nữa. Dù có tức giận nhưng gã vẫn chưa muốn nếm trải địa ngục đáng sợ kia đâu. Bị khinh thường không chết, bị Hibari trừng phạt mới chết.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Công tác ở phòng y tế trại giam nghĩa là luôn phải ở tại đó, chỉ trừ lúc ngủ. Nhưng đối với Tsuna mà nói, đó là điều thật không có gì tốt hơn, nghĩa là cậu sẽ ít khi phải đụng mặt với những tù nhân khác. Đặc biệt, cậu có thể chủ động hơn trong vấn đề vệ sinh cá nhân, cụ thể là chuyện tắm rửa, cậu sẽ không cần phải tắm chung với các tù nhân khác.</p><p>Tắm chung cùng một phòng tắm tập thể không phải là chuyện gì đó to tát, nhưng nếu là tắm trong những ánh mắt ham muốn trần trụi thì lại là một điều khác hẳn.</p><p>Ngày đầu tiên vào trại giam, Tsuna đã được nếm trải điều đó. Có những kẻ thậm chí còn mơn trớn nhau ngay tại phòng tắm.</p><p>Cũng còn may, sau đó cậu đã được chuyển đến phòng y tế, không cần phải công tác chung với những kẻ khác.</p><p>*</p><p>Hiện tại, Tsuna đã có những người bạn hữu nghị mới đó là Nakamura và Suzuki Ryou, người công tác cùng với cậu tại phòng y tế.</p><p>Nakamura Masao trước khi vào tù là một bác sĩ, ông vào tù vì vô tình gây tại nạn.</p><p>Còn Suzuki Ryou là một sinh viên, anh ta phạm tội đánh nhau và đã khiến người kia bị thương nghiêm trọng.</p><p>*</p><p>Vào những buổi trưa mà Tsuna không cần trực, cậu sẽ đến sân thượng nơi lần đầu tiên cậu gặp được người thanh niên kia, người đã cứu cậu khỏi lũ khốn nạn kia, nhưng chưa lần nào cậu có thể gặp được người đó. Dần dần, nó trở thành thói quen của cậu. Như thể, nếu cậu không đến nơi sân thượng ấy, cậu sẽ cảm thấy bứt rứt không yên, cứ có cảm giác, nhỡ như hôm mà cậu không đến thì người đó lại có ở đó thì sao. Bất chấp rằng, việc mà cậu đang làm là không hợp với nội qui, nếu bị bắt gặp sẽ rất phiền phức.</p><p>Hôm nay vẫn vậy, cậu vẫn đến nơi ấy. Vừa nghĩ chắc hẳn người ấy sẽ không có ở đó, lại cũng vừa hi vọng sẽ được gặp.</p><p>Trời đã vào thu, thời tiết mát mẻ dễ chịu hơn, bầu trời vương nắng nhẹ và lợn gợn vài bóng mây. Thật sự có cảm giác thoải mái lại thêm chút lười biếng.</p><p>"Cậu biết là cậu không được phép ở đây, đúng chứ?"</p><p>Một giọng nói vang lên từ phía sau khiến Tsuna giật thót.</p><p>Cậu sợ hãi quay người lại và khi trông thấy chủ nhân của giọng nói ấy, đôi mắt của Tsuna trở nên sáng bừng.</p><p>"Ồ... ra là động vật ăn cỏ thảm hại." Người kia hơi nhíu mày.</p><p>Anh ấy nhận ra mình sao... Nhưng dường như không phải là ấn tượng tốt đẹp.</p><p>Trong khi Tsuna vẫn còn đang đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình, thì người kia dường như không quan tâm sự có mặt của cậu, anh ta đi lướt qua cậu và thoải mái nằm dài trên sân thượng.</p><p>Đột nhiên, Tsuna có cảm giác không nói nên lời.</p><p>Anh ta gần như vậy, ngay trước mắt cậu nhưng lại tưởng chừng như xa vời vợi. Tsuna cứ thể bỏ đi mà chẳng nói được điều gì.</p><p>Lúc này cậu chợt nhận ra, bản thân mình tự ti đến nhường nào. Cậu ước ao bản thân mình thật mạnh mẽ, thật tự do chứ không phải để mặc số phận của bản thân bị sắp đặt như vậy. Giống như người đó, tự tin, kiêu ngạo.</p><p>Nhưng làm thế nào đây? Cậu phải làm sao thì mới có thể trở nên mạnh mẽ được? Mạnh mẽ như thế nào ở trong hoàn cảnh như thế này đây?</p><p>Khát vọng vừa mới nhen nhóm đã bị thực tại dập tắt mạnh mẽ.</p><p>Tựa lưng vào tường nơi cầu thang, Tsuna bật khóc nức nở. Cậu thật căm ghét bản thân mình, thật căm ghét sự yếu đuối của mình.</p><p>Khi mà cậu nghĩ rằng bản thân cậu phải sống thật tốt, cậu phải vươn lên thì cũng là lúc cậu nhận ra, hoá ra ngần ấy năm, cậu đáng buồn tới thế nào, thậm chí trong mắt của người khác, cậu còn chẳng là cái quái gì.</p><p>"Thật ồn ào... Cậu làm phiền tới giấc ngủ của tôi."</p><p>Người tưởng như đang nằm tự do trên sân thượng giờ lại đang đứng ngay ở cửa, từ trên cao mặt vô cảm nhìn xuống Tsuna.</p><p>"X...xin lỗi anh." Nhanh chóng lau đi nước mắt, Tsuna cúi gằm mặt xuống không dám quay sang nhìn người kia.</p><p>"Có vẻ cậu vừa thảm hại lại vừa thích khóc." Người kia tiếp lời.</p><p>"Tôi xin lỗi."</p><p>"Ngoài xin lỗi ra cậu không biết nói gì khác sao?" Nhíu mày.</p><p>"Xin lỗi..." Giọng Tsuna nhỏ đến gần như không nghe thấy.</p><p>"Tẻ nhạt." Ngay khi người kia định bỏ đi, anh ta lại nghe thấy giọng nói khe khẽ của Tsuna như tự thầm thì với bản thân.</p><p>"Chỉ là... đúng như anh nói, tôi thật thảm hại. Thảm hại tới nỗi chỉ biết khóc. Giá mà tôi được mạnh mẽ như anh..." Nói tới đây, giọng cậu lại trở nên nghẹn ngào.</p><p>"Vậy thì hãy mạnh lên. Động vật ăn cỏ yếu đuối là bởi suy nghĩ và bản năng của chính chúng. Giống như cậu vậy."</p><p>"Tôi thật sự có thể sao." Giọng nói mang theo chút tự giễu.</p><p>"Cái đó tuỳ thuộc vào bản thân cậu. Nếu cậu thấy cậu không thể thì nghĩa là vậy."</p><p>"Vậy... Vậy liệu tôi có thể mạnh mẽ giống anh không?"</p><p>"Ồ..." Người kia cười khẽ.</p><p>"Tôi... Tôi muốn được mạnh mẽ như anh."</p><p>"Được thôi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna cũng lờ mờ đoán được rằng, người kia chắc hẳn cũng là một giám thị ở đây nhưng cậu lại không thể ngờ được rằng, người đó chính là Hibari, giám thị trưởng của trại giam này.</p><p>Hibari không phải là một người rất đáng sợ sao? Nhưng tại sao cậu lại thấy anh ấy cũng khá bình thường, tất nhiên là trừ việc anh ấy siêu mạnh ra, còn lại thì không có chỗ nào đáng sợ như lời đồn. Cậu không thể liên tưởng đến Hibari trong miệng những kẻ khác với Hibari đang ở đây, cùng cậu, ngay lúc này.</p><p>Một điều khó tin nữa là, anh ấy đã đồng ý sẽ giúp cậu mạnh hơn.</p><p>"Cậu là một kẻ quá yếu, nhưng huấn luyện một kẻ như cậu trở thành động vật ăn thịt và trở thành đối thủ của tôi cũng là một điều khá thú vị." – đó là điều mà Hibari đã nói với cậu.</p><p>Có vẻ như Hibari khá nghiêm túc với chuyện này, vì anh cực kỳ mạnh tay với cậu. Sau mỗi buổi tập là cả người cậu gần như tả tơi, trừ cái mặt. Và cũng nhờ vậy mà chẳng ai nhận ra sự khác thường của cậu, ngay cả Suzuki cũng không thể nhận ra. Nhưng lại không thể qua mặt Nakamura, vì dù sao ông cũng đã từng là bác sĩ, hơn nữa có vẻ như ông cũng đặt khá nhiều sự quan tâm lên Tsuna nên ông có thể dễ dàng nhận ra điều đó.</p><p>"Gần đây tôi thấy cậu có vẻ khác trước." Nakamura nói và nhìn chằm chằm vào Tsuna.</p><p>"Đúng là gần đây tôi hay nói nhiều hơn." Tsuna trả lời.</p><p>"Có lẽ là thế nhỉ." Nakamura cũng không nói gì thêm.</p><p>*</p><p>Dạo gần đây, Tsuna nhận thấy không khí trong nhà giam có phần khác lạ. Các tù nhân vẫn yên tĩnh như vậy nhưng có gì đó giữa bọn họ. Tsuna không thể nói rõ đó là cảm giác gì nhưng cậu cứ có linh cảm không tốt về chuyện này.</p><p>Cậu đã thử hỏi Suzuki nhưng anh ta cũng tỏ vẻ không biết gì còn Nakamura thì có vẻ cũng hơi lờ mờ nắm bắt được gì đó và ông cũng có cảm giác không tốt giống Tsuna.</p><p>Cảm giác đấy cứ mãi bám theo cậu nên ngay cả khi tập luyện cùng Hibari, Tsuna bị phân tâm và mắc khá nhiều lỗi.</p><p>"Hôm nay cậu mất tập trung." Hibari nói.</p><p>"Ah vâng. Xin lỗi anh, Hibari-san." Tsuna ngượng ngùng trả lời. "Chỉ là có một số chuyện khiến em cứ không thể yên lòng."</p><p>"Chuyện gì?"</p><p>"Cái này... Em không thể nói rõ được nhưng lòng em cứ luôn cảm thấy như sắp có điều gì đó tồi tệ xảy ra."</p><p>"Dưới tầm mắt của tôi, không chuyện gì có thể xảy ra với cậu được."</p><p>Hibari chỉ nói một câu đó nhưng khiến Tsuna vững tâm trở lại. Như thể chỉ cần có anh ấy, anh ấy sẽ chống đỡ cả bầu trời thay cậu.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Nhưng Tsuna lại chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng, người mạnh mẽ như Hibari, cũng sẽ có lúc ngã xuống.</p><p>Ánh sáng của cuộc đời Tsuna. Vụt tắt.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Những kẻ đã phải vào tù, thì hầu hết chẳng có kẻ nào là 'tốt'. Những kẻ tội phạm, sẽ luôn nhen nhóm những ý định xấu trong đầu và tâm lý phản loạn.</p><p>Dù cho nhà tù đó có khắc nghiệt tới đâu, những tù nhân vẫn sẽ luôn nghĩ cách để chống lại.</p><p>Trại giam dưới quyền Hibari xảy ra bạo động. Các tù nhân đập phá, tấn công các quản ngục. Bọn chúng đã chuẩn bị và lên kế hoạch một cách chặt chẽ không có sơ hở. Thậm chí trong những quản ngục có cả những tay trong tiếp tay cho lũ tội phạm ấy.</p><p>Mọi việc xảy ra quá bất ngờ, không ai kịp trở tay.</p><p>Còn Tsuna, ngay lúc này, cậu đang bị bao vây bởi những kẻ đã từng quấy rối cậu, bên cạnh là Suzuki.</p><p>"Giờ thì mày hết đường trốn, nhãi con. Trong tình trạng này sẽ không ai rảnh mà cứu mày đâu."</p><p>Những kẻ tù nhân này trong lòng như có chấp niệm với Tsuna, cứ như thể nếu không hành hạ được cậu, bọn chúng sẽ không thể thoả mãn.</p><p>Nhưng Tsuna của hiện tại đâu còn là Tsuna yếu ớt vô dụng như trước. Cậu sẽ không dễ dàng để cho bọn chúng đạt được ý nguyện.</p><p>Ngay khi bọn chúng lao vào, Tsuna nhanh chóng tránh né và trả đòn khiến bọn chúng choáng váng. Đúng là bọn chúng khá đông nhưng Tsuna vẫn có thể giải quyết được, đồng thời cậu còn có thể bảo vệ được Suzuki.</p><p>'Mình sẽ giải quyết lũ này rồi tìm Hibari-san. Không biết lúc này anh ấy thế nào.'</p><p>Ngay khi vừa nghĩ xong, sau đầu Tsuna bị đập một cú thật mạnh khiến mắt cậu trở nên tối sầm. Quay đầu lại, cậu không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình. Người cầm gậy đánh cậu, lại chính là Suzuki, người mà cậu cố gắng bảo vệ.</p><p>"Anh..." Tsuna không thể nói thêm điều gì.</p><p>Suzuki trước đó đều mang vẻ mặt thân thiện vui vẻ thì giờ thay vào đó là vẻ mặt gian trá và độc ác.</p><p>"Xin lỗi cậu, Tsuna-kun. Tôi phải làm như vậy để bọn họ đảm bảo cho tôi." Gã tiến đến nâng cằm Tsuna. "Nhưng thật lòng thì tôi thấy tiếc cho cậu. Thật đấy."</p><p>Trong mắt Tsuna lúc này, mặt của gã Suzuki thật vặt vẹo và đáng ghét. Nhưng cậu lại chẳng còn sức để phản kháng. Lũ quấy rối kia cũng từ từ đứng dậy và tiến về phía cậu. Tsuna nghĩ, có lẽ đây là số mệnh của cậu. Dù có trốn chạy thế nào, vùng vẫy thế nào, cậu cũng sẽ mãi mãi không thể thoát ra. Quỳ sụp xuống đất, Tsuna quyết định buông xuôi.</p><p>Á!!!!!!</p><p>Tiếng hét thất thanh vang lên. Cánh tay của Tsuna bị túm lấy và kéo lên. Cậu ngạc nhiên quay đầu lại thì nhận ra người đang đứng bên cạnh mình là Nakamura, cả người đầy vết máu còn xung quanh là lũ quấy rối nằm lăn lộn đau đớn.</p><p>"Cậu có sao không Tsuna?" Nakamura lo lắng hỏi. "Không có thời gian ở đây đâu, mau chạy thôi."</p><p>Quá đỗi bất ngờ, Tsuna cứ để mặc Nakamura kéo mình đi. Mắt cậu mở lớn khi thấy máu liên lục thấm ra bộ trang phục tù nhân của Nakamura.</p><p>"Nakamura-san! Ông bị thương kìa! Máu đang chảy ra rất nhiều, ông nên cầm máu!" Tsuna hoảng hốt kêu lên nhưng Nakamura lại như không hề nghe thấy, thay vào đó là tăng tốc bước chân. Khi đến khu vực của giám ngục, Nakamura ngã khuỵu xuống.</p><p>"Nakamura-san!" Tsuna vội vã đỡ lấy ông.</p><p>"T-Tôi có lẽ không xong rồi." Nakamura thở dốc, khẽ cười. "Cơ thể này có lẽ đã đến giới hạn rồi. Nhưng cũng may là cậu không sao."</p><p>"Không không không! Ông sẽ không sao hết! T-tôi sẽ băng bó cho ông rồi ông sẽ nhanh chóng khoẻ lại thôi." Cậu vừa khóc vừa luống cuống xé vải từ áo ra để băng bó nhưng không tài nào làm nổi.</p><p>"Vô ích thôi." Nakamura nắm lấy tay cậu rồi cố với lên như muốn xoa đầu cậu. Nhưng có vẻ giờ ngay cả việc đó cũng là quá sức với ông. Nakamura cười bất lực rồi thả tay xuống "Tôi là người rõ nhất về tình trạng bản thân mình. Cậu nhớ rằng tôi là bác sĩ chứ."</p><p>"Không. Ông sẽ ổn thôi mà." Cậu cố gắng tự lừa dối bản thân mình.</p><p>Nakamura khẽ lắc đầu.</p><p>"Tôi rất vui vì đã được quen biết cậu. Nếu con trai của tôi còn sống, nó cũng bằng với tuổi của cậu và có lẽ, nó cũng sẽ là đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn giống như cậu vậy. Tôi rất nhớ nó. Nhưng không sao, có lẽ, tôi sắp được gặp lại nó rồi." Giọng của ông nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần cho đến khi không còn nghe thấy gì nữa.</p><p>Tsuna biết, ông ấy đã đi đến nơi con trai của mình.</p><p>Cổ họng Tsuna nghẹn đắng. Những người thân thiết với cậu, từng người, từng người, cứ thế rời bỏ cậu mà đi...</p><p>Hibari! Hibari-san! Hình ảnh Hibari xuất hiện trong tâm trí cậu như ánh sáng cứu rỗi cậu khỏi bóng tối. Đúng vậy, vẫn còn Hibari-san.</p><p>Như được thôi thúc, Tsuna như một kẻ mất trí hoảng loạn đi tìm Hibari. Chỉ có được nhìn thấy Hibari lúc này, Tsuna mới có thể bình tâm. Hibari là liều thuốc an thần của cậu. Cậu cần được thấy anh.</p><p>'Hibari-san, anh đang ở đâu? Xin anh hãy bình an vô sự. Xin anh hãy xuất hiện trước mặt em. Xin hãy để cho em được nhìn thấy anh.'</p><p>Tsuna cầu nguyện. Cầu nguyện. Cầu nguyện.</p><p>Nhưng lời cầu nguyện của cậu chưa bao giờ đến được tai của Chúa.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>Cuộc bạo động trong trại giam cuối cùng cũng đã bị trấn áp dưới sức mạnh của Hibari. Những kẻ cầm đầu bị biệt giam ở một nhà tù có độ bảo mật cao, những kẻ tham gia bạo động đều bị gia tăng hình phạt. Tất cả đều bị trừng trị thích đáng. Bởi vì Tsuna cũng là nạn nhân và cậu không tham gia vào cuộc bạo động đó nên cậu được giảm án tù. Như vậy nghĩa là cậu sắp được thả tự do.</p><p>Nhưng còn Hibari ở đâu? Tại sao anh ấy không đến tìm cậu. Tại sao từ lúc ấy, cậu chưa từng được gặp lại Hibari. Cậu muốn được gặp anh, muốn được nhìn thấy anh đứng trước mắt mình. Muốn- được chạm vào anh.</p><p>Đến tận ngày mãn hạn tù. Cậu cũng không gặp lại Hibari.</p><p>Khi bước ra cổng trại giam. Có một người đàn ông với kiểu đầu kỳ lạ đến gặp cậu.</p><p>"Xin chào, cậu là Sawada Tsunayoshi?"</p><p>"Vâng, anh là?"</p><p>"Tôi là Kusakabe Tetsuya, nhận được sự uỷ thác của Kyo-san, đến đón cậu."</p><p>Mắt Tsuna mở lớn khi nghe thấy cái tên được phát ra từ miệng người kia.</p><p>"Kyo-san? Là Kyoya? Hibari Kyoya? Là anh ấy bảo anh tới đón tôi sao?" Trong giọng nói của cậu không giấu được sự ngạc nhiên và vui mừng.</p><p>"Đúng vậy. Di chúc của ngài ấy viết rằng, toàn bộ tài sản của ngài ấy đều sẽ để lại cho cậu Sawada Tsunayoshi."</p><p>"Kh-khoan... D-di chúc? Anh nói cái gì vậy? Tôi không hiểu anh đang nói gì hết."</p><p>Tsuna không tin nổi vào tai mình. Cậu không muốn tin vào những gì mà cậu vừa mới nghe. Hãy nói với cậu rằng là cậu nghe lầm đi. Rằng tất cả đều là cậu nghe lầm.</p><p>Tai của Tsuna ù đi và cậu không còn cảm nhận được điều gì xung quanh mình. Cậu ước cậu có thể ngất đi, để khi tỉnh lại hoá ra tất cả đều là một cơn ác mộng, và tất cả những người mà cậu yêu quý đều vẫn còn ở bên cạnh, và Hibari thì vẫn là ánh sáng, vẫn là đôi cánh che chở cậu.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Ngay từ khi mới sinh, Hibari đã bị mắc một bệnh lạ. Và bác sĩ chuẩn đoán rằng anh sẽ không thể sống qua sáu tuổi. Nhưng như một kỳ tích. Sau khi gặp được một vị võ sư Trung Quốc, anh đã theo học ông ta và cơ thể trở nên khoẻ mạnh. Cứ thế anh tiếp tục sống, trưởng thành và mạnh mẽ.</p><p>Nhưng sau khi bước qua tuổi hai lăm, cơ thể anh trở nên yếu dần đi và lần này, không còn ai có thể giúp anh được nữa. Chính vì vậy, anh quyết định chuyển đến làm giám thị trưởng của trại giam này trong những ngày cuối đời mình. Anh từ chối sống một cuộc sống an nhàn chờ chết.</p><p>Tại đây, anh gặp đứa trẻ bất hạnh Tsunayoshi. Và nhanh chóng bị thu hút bởi đứa trẻ ấy.</p><p>Anh muốn bảo vệ cậu ta, muốn cậu ta thật mạnh mẽ, muốn cậu ta có thể tự do bay lượn trên đôi cánh của chính mình. Nếu có thể, anh muốn được ở bên cạnh cậu ta để thay cậu ta che mưa chắn gió. Để cậu mãi bình yên trong bàn tay của anh.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời, anh căm hận căn bệnh của mình, anh căm hận số phận của mình.</p><p>Nhưng không sao, anh sẽ dùng toàn bộ khả năng của bản thân, để bảo hộ cậu, để cho cậu một cuộc sống bình an. Để cậu sống thật tốt. Sống cả phần của anh.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Nhiều năm sau.</p><p>Có thể nói, ngay cả khi Hibari không còn nữa, thì anh vẫn luôn che chở cậu.</p><p>Với số tài sản mà anh để lại, Tsuna có thể sống một cuộc sống hoàn toàn vô lo vô nghĩ. Nhưng những năm tháng sống trong đau khổ khiến sức khoẻ của Tsuna trở nên xói mòn một cách đáng sợ.</p><p>Trái tim và tâm hồn cậu chưa từng được bình yên, luôn bị dằn vặt bởi những cơn ác mộng, bị giằng xé bởi những nỗi nhớ.</p><p>Chưa đến ba mươi tuổi, Tsuna đã không thể đứng vững, cậu luôn phải nằm ở trên giường và cần có người chăm sóc. Cậu bị giày vò bởi bệnh tật, bởi nỗi đau thể xác và tâm hồn.</p><p>*</p><p>Một buổi sáng mùa thu, đột nhiên Tsuna cảm thấy thật khoẻ mạnh và có tinh thần. Cậu có thể bước xuống giường mà không cảm thấy đau đớn khổ sở. Cơ thể cậu như trẻ lại.</p><p>Khoác lên mình bộ tây trang đẹp đẽ quý giá, Tsuna ngâm nga ngắm mình trước gương. Cho toàn bộ người giúp việc được nghỉ phép. Tsuna bước ra ngoài.</p><p>*</p><p>Ngày hôm sau, ở bia mộ khắc tên Hibari Kyoya, người ta thấy một người đàn ông, tựa<br/>người gục đầu ở đó, trên mặt vẫn nở nụ cười như thể đang đắm chìm trong hạnh phúc...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>